Slender as a Reed
by MarshalZhukov
Summary: Hououin Kyouma must face up to the fact that his real-life counterpart, Okabe Rintarou, has feelings for another member of the Future Gadgets Lab...the hard part is toward whom Rated for content, not graphic depictions


With the gracious and generous help of Draco38, jm1681, Rassilon001 and the ever-present scourge of my editing nightmares - and bestest girl buddy - Unkept Secret, The People bring to you a short love story. Enjoy

Slender as a Reed

"Neh, Okarin," the diminutive brunette on the couch called over.

The man addressed as Okarin pulled his attention away from the television and fixed his sights on the girl. "Yes, Mayuri?"

"Is it okay if Ruka-chan comes over? Mayushii has some new cosplay to try out and needs a model."

Okabe scanned the room of the Future Gadgets Laboratory. Daru sat in his customary place, hunched over his computer, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the room's occupants. The fan in the window struggled under the heat and humidity of the late summer, bringing scant comfort to the sweating bodies residing within.

"Why not ask Christina?" Okabe asked, his gaze returning to the television set, the Alpaca men still staring out in an eternal gaze.

"Because I don't go in for that," the voice wafted from the entrance stairway. Mayuri started at the sudden interruption and turned to see Kurisu standing at the head of the stair. "And I told you, my name is not Christina."

"Is it okay for Ruka to come?" Mayuri asked again.

"Yes, it's fine," Okabe sighed.

At that moment, Daru's phone buzzed. He flipped it open then stood from his chair. "I am off to Mayqueen," he announced out of the blue. "Back later."

The rest of the Future Gadgets Lab watched him stalk off without another word.

Kurisu sat on the couch next to Mayuri and grabbed the remote gun. She flipped the television over to the news. She muted the weather report – hot, as usual this summer – before calling over to the self-declared leader of their group. "Okabe –"

"Hououin Kyouma!" he cut her off. "I told you, my mad scientist name is Hououin Kyouma!"

Kurisu rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just wanted to ask you how you are doing since…since the incident…"

Okabe cocked an eyebrow as he regarded the female scientist. "The kiss – "

"Shut Up!" Kurisu shouted. "We agreed never to speak of that again!"

Mayuri took a few minutes for the implication to sink in before her eyes lit up. "But Okarin, Mayushii thought you liked Ruka –"

"Mayuri!" he yelled in return. "That's no one's business!"

A furious pounding on the floor interrupted the shouting. Okabe stomped on the floor twice. "Mister Braun! We are having a vital discussion!"

This was followed by a shouting from the street. "Keep it down up there or I'll raise your rent another 5,000 yen!"

"My apologies," Okabe called out the window. "We'll be quiet."

Silence hung heavy in the Future Gadgets lab as the three occupants regarded each other sullenly. The oppression broke only when Mayuri's cell vibrated on the table. "Tu tu ru! Mayushii~desu!" she sang into the receiver. "Oh, Ruka-chan! Okarin said it's okay to come over."

Red-faced, both Kurisu and Okabe sat at opposite ends of the couch while Mayuri busied herself in the kitchenette in anticipation of Ruka's arrival. Kurisu cleared her throat and stood. "I-uh, should get some laundry done…yeah."

Okabe stood as well, more out of habit than anything and walked Kurisu to the door. "Will you be back later?"

"I'm…not sure. I'll text you." Fumbling with her fingers, Kurisu quickly reached up and gave Okabe a quick peck on the cheek. "But that doesn't mean anything," she said quickly and hurried out the door, leaving Okabe to wonder what just happened.

Okabe remained standing in the foyer until his reverie was broken by a short rap on the steel door. Absent-mindedly, he opened it to reveal Ruka. Both took a step back as the mutual realization set in.

Urushibara Rukako. More beautiful than any flower…is that a bit of lipstick, or some eye-shadow…? Okabe shook the thought from his head. Still a dude. If I had the power to make it so, I would grant her wish to be a woman…but I won't sacrifice Mayuri or the others – not again. If only…

"Okabe-san," Ruka greeted with a bow. "Thank you for having me in your lab today."

Okabe stepped aside and let the young miko enter. He was rewarded with a small basket containing mixed seasonal fruits.

"Ruka-chan." Mayuri floated down the stairs to embrace Ruka.

Graceful and feminine as any woman. A dude. Okabe thought, watching Ruka sway gently up the stairwell after Mayuri. Slender as a reed. He slumped against the wall, his emotions in turmoil. A dude.

"Okari~in!" Mayuri's voice broke Okabe's melancholy after an indeterminate amount of time. "I need your opinion on something."

"Be right there," Okabe shook off the fog and made his way back up the stairs.

"Oh, no. Please don't bother Okabe-san," Ruka interjected. "I would hate to interrupt whatever it is he is doing…"

Too late to stop, Okabe topped the stairs to witness a furiously blushing Ruka wearing something barely classifiable as a dress. The hem barely covered the poor lad's bum and front while the back plunged so low as to be practically non-existent. Ruka gripped the hem so tightly, his knuckles had turned white.

"What do you think, Okarin?" Mayuri asked, the pride in her creation evident on her face. "It's the latest from 'Snow Angels'. This is Emi-El's main battle costume."

Okabe tried to swallow a hard lump, but failed. All he could do was stare at the poor miko as he tried desperately to pull the hem lower and find some modicum of modesty.

Ruka was on the verge of tears when Okabe mentally slapped himself and returned to the foyer.

"Don't leave yet, Okarin," Mayuri called after him. "I still have one more to show off."

"Oh, no," Ruka stammered. "I don't think we should bother Okabe-san any more…"

"I…" Okabe stammered, trying to find words, but having difficulties. "I'm going to the university. Mayuri, if you and Ruka go out, remember to lock up behind you."

Ruka, hiding behind the partition Mayuri set up as a temporary change booth, poked his head out. "El Psy Congree."

Okabe let a smirk form on his lips. "El Psy congroo, he corrected gently. He watched Ruka's head disappear back behind the curtain.

"But Mayushii has one more cosplay to show you, Okarin."

"I have important work at the school tonight, Mayuri," Okabe said with a wink. "SERN is getting close to discovering what we are up to in here. I must throw them off our scent once more."

He slipped out the door before Mayuri could counter his excuse. Once on the street, the last of his willpower left him and the false bravado fell from his face. Okabe sank to his knees and clutched at his head. The image of Rukako wearing practically nothing burned into his imagination and refused to let go.

"A dude," he said softly aloud. "A dude. A dude. A dude."

But Okarin, Mayushii thought you liked Ruka –

"A dude," he repeated, slightly louder this time. "A dude. A dude. A dude."

"Okari~in," the familiar sing-song floated down the stairwell. "You've been gone for hours. Ruka-chan had to go home, but Mayushii got lots of pictures."

Okabe glanced out the window. Without realizing it, he had wandered all afternoon and well into the evening. He managed to conjure a convincing laugh. "Ah, yes. SERN is a crafty foe and it took all my cunning and intellect to defeat them."

Mayuri looked properly impressed as she sat on the couch in rapt attention. A muffled 'harrumpf' wafted on the heavy air from Daru's customary chair.

"Mayuri, would you get me the favored drink of geniuses?" Okabe said as he fell unceremoniously into the couch. "I must quench the thirst today's heat has brought on."

"But Okarin," Mayuri replied. "Mayushii hasn't gone to the market yet today. She was worried about you when you didn't come home this afternoon."

Okabe heaved a sigh of resignation and stood. "I shall return. Daru-kun, do you want anything while I'm out?"

"I'm good, thanks," Daru waved from his corner, never turning his attention from the game he currently played.

"Mayuri? Do you want anything?"

"Mayushii can't think of anything she wants, Okarin. She still has the melon Ruka-chan brought by today."

Okabe gripped his gut as a wave of uneasiness swept over him. Rukako

"Mayushii thinks that Ruka-chan likes Okarin." Mayuri quipped off-handedly.

Okabe allowed the stab in his chest to pass before he walked out into the relative cool of the early evening. The heat that day had been worse than yesterday and the oppressive humidity only made things worse. Okabe made his way slowly, his mind swimming with the events of the day.

"May I help you, sir?"

Okabe stood in a daze, staring blankly into the cool gloom of the corner market barely acknowledging the clerk behind the counter.

"Sir?"

"Okabe-san?"

Okabe turned to stare dully at the new voice. The fog lifted as he focused his gaze on Ruka.

"Ru-Rukako…"

The young miko blushed deeply and tried to hide the embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry…about this afternoon…"  
"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"The outfit…"

Without really stopping to consider the consequences, Okabe pulled Ruka into an embrace. "There is nothing to apologize for. Mayuri can get…carried away in her zeal for cosplay." To his surprise, the show of affection was not only accepted, but returned. He could feel Ruka's arms wrapping about his waist and holding him close. "May I talk to you? Away from the others?"

Ruka pulled away to face Okabe.

So feminine and so cute, but still a dude…

"Oh," Ruka whispered softly. "Y-yes, of course. Where shall we go?"

They wandered aimlessly onto the street and simply strolled where fate would take them.

"We can't go to the Future Gadgets Lab…" Okabe said.

"We can go to the shrine," Ruka offered. "It's close."

"I am not sure this is something we can discuss where your family can hear," Okabe mused, trying to avoid eye-contact with the miko. "It's – er, delicate."

"Then where?"

"Someplace quiet."

Okabe chanced to see Ruka turning a deep shade of red. If the miko was thinking along similar lines, Okabe knew he was in for a most interesting talk.

"How about along the canal," Okabe said. "It's fairly quiet and private."

"Is it…" Ruka paused. "Is it safe?"

Okabe thought hard for a moment. "Not likely," he replied at length.

"There is a ho-hotel," Ruka had turned so red, he practically glowed. "On the next block…"

Okabe swallowed another hard lump. "Are-are you sure?"

"I was always afraid…"

Okabe stopped and held Ruka by the hand. "Afraid of what?"

The heat from Ruka's hand burned into Okabe's palm. This is not mere body heat, he mused. This is something…else…more.

"I-I…like…" Ruka pulled away and made to run off, but stopped after a few paces. Okabe could see Ruka shaking. He cautiously approached and gently placed his hands on the young miko's shoulders. At once the tears started, Ruka turned and buried his face in Okabe's shirt. "I think I like…no – really like you, Okabe-san. I have since you chased off those thugs the day we met."

Okabe wrapped his arms tenderly around Ruka and held him close. "I always knew, Rukako, but I could never say anything to you."

"It's because I have a boy's body," Ruka sobbed into Okabe's chest. "I am not allowed to love you like I do and you can't return my affections."

Okabe held Ruka close and let the miko cry himself out before breaking the embrace. He held Ruka at arm's length and fixed him in place with a hard glare. "At no time did I ever let that stop me from caring about you," he whispered harshly. Ruka winced at the words. "At no time did I ever care about the flesh that houses the soul. Fate played a cruel trick on you, Rukako. Believe me, I know it very well, but it cannot stop me caring about you…or returning your affections."

"But, why…"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you let me carry on thinking you did not care for me like this?" The tears crept into Ruka's voice.

"I…"Okabe thought hard on his choice of words. "I couldn't, no didn't tell you because…I was afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"That…that you didn't care for me."

"But I do care for you, Okabe-san."

"And I know that – now. I have no more need to fear."

"Ahem," the strange voice cut the reverie short. Both turned to see the scowling police officer cross-armed and drumming his fingers on his biceps. "You have been causing a bit of a scene, you two. Care to move it along before I have to run you in for disturbing the peace?"

The tension broken, both Okabe and Ruka broke into laughter and ran off as the cop yelled at them to keep quiet.

"Are you sure about this?" Okabe asked. He had propped himself on his elbow and gently caressed Ruka's naked form. "I can stop at any time and we can go home."

Ruka shivered slightly at the soft touch. "I – think so…?"

"I won't do anything you don't want me to and I won't do anything at all until you are absolutely sure."

For no apparent reason, Ruka grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around his body. He sat up and hunched over on a corner of the bed. Okabe simply lay where he was and watched.

"May I ask you a question, Rukako?"

The question was met with a nod and a muffled yes.

"Would you be happier as a girl?"

At this, Ruka spun and pounced on Okabe, pinning him to the bed. "How – How do you know that?!"

Okabe smiled wickedly. "I am a mad scientist, Rukako. I know many things."

Ruka snerked then laughed aloud. As the laughter faded, so, too, did the smile. "I am not a girl…"

"Oh? Why do you say that? Not one minute ago – "

Ruka cut Okabe short by clapping his mouth shut. "Look at my body, Okabe-san. This is not the body of a girl."

Okabe delicately prised Ruka's hand off his mouth. "Didn't I say earlier I don't care about the flesh that houses the soul?" He placed his hand on Ruka's chest, just over the heart. "What do you feel here? What does this tell me?"

"I – I…" Ruka started to sob again and was swiftly taken into a warm embrace. "I always prayed to my ancestors that I would wake up one morning and I would be a girl. As I grew up and got older, I realized it was my fate to be stuck in this male form. I can't ever be a wife, Okabe-san. Not a wife, not a mother. I have to live out my days a man and pray that my next go around I earned the chance at being a woman."

"Then be a woman with me, now. Tonight, Ruka-chan." Okabe whispered into Ruka's ear. "Let me make you feel the things a woman feels and be your lover."

The pace of Ruka's breathing quickened as Okabe gently nibbled on an ear. "Ye-yes, Okabe-san. I will be your woman, tonight and for as long as I am able."

"I will not hurt you."

"I trust you."

Okabe worked himself into a sitting position, cross-legged on the bed. He brought himself to full girth and gently settled Ruka into his lap. Slowly and with some difficulty, he felt Ruka's warmth swallow the length of his sex. There were many gasps, many moans. Each time Ruka showed the slightest discomfort, Okabe kept his word and backed off. "I want you to set the pace, my girl. This is all for you."

Ruka smiled and kissed Okabe deeply. They fell into a slow rhythm as Ruka succeeded in taking the full measure of Okabe's affections within herself.

"Are you okay?" Okabe gazed at the panting miko as she lay spread-eagle on the bed. He leaned over and gently wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. "Are you in any pain?"

"I – no, I'm fine" Ruka smiled. "Better than fine. That was wonderful. I never knew…"

"Nor did I," Okabe responded, laying on his back beside her. "It was very special for me."

"I heard a story," Ruka whispered. "That in America, they have a way to make someone into a girl…"

Okabe turned his head to capture Ruka's gaze. "Let us look into it tomorrow, Ruka-chan." He let a wicked grin form on his lips as his right hand quivered violently. "Ah, the possession! I can't stop myself!"

Ruka let out a sharp laugh as Okabe pounced on her and gave her the full measure once again.

A/N:It was with no small amount of trepidation that I approached this one-shot...not due to the subject matter - anyone reading my stories may notice a tilt toward characters living their lives contrary to established gender norms - but to the fact of my relative unfamiliarity with the source material. I watched the series exactly once about a year ago. It was while watching the Steins;Gate movie that I remembered what I liked about the series. I set out at once on this, using material half-remembered and cheating the rest off the interwebs :)The internet is a great source if mnemonic information.

Anyway, this is my love story. Enjoy it or don't, but please leave a comment to let me know what you think

Thank you  
The Marshal


End file.
